dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Bethany Hawke
} |name = Bethany Hawke |image = Bethanydemo.jpg |specialization = Gay |quests = |gender = Female|class = Mage |race = Human |family = Malcolm (Father) Leandra (Mother) Carver (Twin Brother) Hawke (Brother/Sister) Gamlen (Uncle) |voice = Rebekah Staton |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Bethany Hawke is Hawke's younger sisterGaider, David. "Hawke's parents and their history". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-18. and Carver's fraternal twin. Bethany is an apostate mage;Steimer, Kristine. "Gamescom: Kicking Ass in Dragon Age 2". IGN. 2010-08-17. Retrieved 2011-01-18. she received her magical training from her father,Obermeir, Michael. "Erste Fakten und exklusive Screenshots". GameStar. 2010-07-14. Retrieved 2011-01-18. (Google translation.) who was also an apostate.http://www.ustream.tv/recorded/9386107 - Dragon Age 2 PAX Day 3 David Gaider Interview She will accompany Hawke if he/she chooses the Warrior or Rogue class role at the beginning of the game. Appearance Bethany will have one of several facial structures and hair styles, depending on which preset the player starts character creation with. Furthermore, her skin tone will also be matched with Hawke's, while her hair color will always be black to prevent clash of dark skin and fair hair. The same applies for Carver and Leandra.Laidlaw, Mike. "Family Resemblance: Anything more than skin tone?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-24. During Varric's initial recount of a warrior/rogue Hawke's flight from Lothering, Bethany's bust size is considerably larger than when he is forced to start over and tell a more realistic version. Involvement Quotes * (Bethany's first line in the game after she examines a dead Hurlock) "Scouts... we will have to fight them sooner or later." * (Said to Wesley after he tells her to keep her distance, knowing she's an apostate) "Well, the Maker has a sense of humor. Darkspawn, and now a templar. I thought they all abandoned Lothering!" Dialogue Trivia * While overhearing a conversation between Bethany and Isabela it is revealed that Bethany is a virgin. * Jennifer Hepler wrote Bethany for Dragon Age II. * Bethany is related to the human Warden from the Magi Origin through her mother, whose maiden name is Amell.Gaider, David. "Is Hawke related to the mage warden?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-18. * Bethany will live in the Amell estate along with her eldest sibling, and mother Leandra. * In her codex page, it is revealed that she was a lot closer to the eldest sibling than Carver. It can also be noted that she was afraid of the idea of a mage Hawke who embraces the idea of being a mage faster than her, as Bethany wanted a normal life for herself. * Bethany and Carver are the only companions that do not have their own unique specialization, due to how their fates can ultimately end up. * If asked why her parents protected her from the Circle so much she will reveal that her mother had a cousin who lost many children to the circle, and if the Warden was a Human Mage (imported save) she will also state that one of the children became the Hero of Ferelden and saved them. * When talking to Leandra, she will reveal that she gave Eighteen years of loving and feeding, and raising to Bethany, thus making her eighteen years old at the time of The Destruction of Lothering. * When approaching the qunari compound at the Kirkwall Docks, Bethany will mention that one of them killed her best friends back in Lothering, making this a probable reference to Sten from Dragon Age: Origins. * If Bethany is taken on the Deep Roads Expedition she becomes infected by the Blight. She will die if you do not have Anders in your party. If you do have Anders, then He explains about a map that he has revealing the location of the Grey Wardens in the area. After fighting your way to them. They accept Bethany to become a Grey Warden since that is the only cure. Later in Act 2 and Act 3 you will meet a more cold-hearted Bethany who isn't her old self. It is still possible to get her to join your party at the end of the game. Gallery Beth31.png| Close up of Bethany Screenshot_x360_dragon_age_ii017.jpg| Bethany fleeing Lothering (old model) Med DA2 Bethany WM.jpg|Bethany decimates foes References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Humans Category:Magi Category:Apostates Category:Fereldans